As I Lay Dying
by Starr Bryte
Summary: They say that the moment before you die your entire life flashes before your eyes. A load of Bull that. All you see are your regrets and glimpses of a future you will never have. Briareos' last moments of human life. All he ever wanted was her. Only her.


**Dear Reader,**

**I wrote this soon after I saw the Appleseed movie. It was soooo coool. It made me laugh. Made me cry. And it was so inspiring that the Fanfiction wrote itself! This one-shot retells Briareos' last moments of life on the battlefield before he was found by the doctors and remade. It's sweet and sad.**

**I don't own Appleseed.**

**Thanks to my friends and my reviewers blahdy, blahdy, blah. Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy****  
Sincerely,**

**Starr**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Well. This is it.  
Never thought it would come so fast.  
But what we think and what truly is are two very different things.  
That's just the way the world works, I guess.  
Life's not fair  
All's fair in love and war.  
A war to end all wars  
A tale of two cities.  
Romeo and Juliet  
Hmmm...  
Interesting thoughts to have when your dying.  
But then again, what else is there?  
I can't move.  
Not that I want to even attempt to move.  
It hurts to move my littlest finger.  
Waaaiiit…  
I don't have a littlest finger.  
Hell…  
I don't even have a hand.  
Damn…  
Well...  
That explains a lot…  
Like why I can't scratch this itch on my nose…  
What's that sound?  
Are they still going at it?  
Jeez, I never knew bomb explosions could be so noisy.  
Hey!  
HEY!  
Keep it down out there I'm trying to fucking rest in peace here! Inconsiderate bastards.  
The enemy is moving again.  
Who is the enemy?  
Hell, who are we?  
Good guys?  
Bad guys?  
I sure as hell don't know anymore  
Hell…  
I don't even CARE anymore.  
Why should I?  
I'm dying.  
For what?  
What was this stupid war even about?  
I don't even know…  
But why should I care?  
I won't be around much longer.  
But…  
Even though I accept the fact that I'm bleeding my life away on this little  
nowhere battlefield in middle of nowhere Africa  
I don't want to die.  
There's something I want to live for now.  
Someone I don't want to loose.  
Is she even still alive?  
She must be  
I will not accept any alternative.  
She will live.  
She will go home  
She will live out her dreams.  
She'll meet someone.  
Get married  
Have 2.5 children.  
Make them PB and J sandwiches for lunch and kick them out the door to the bright yellow school bus.  
Scream out the window that it's time for dinner and get the hell outta the street for chrissakes do you wanna get run over?  
Those were her dreams.  
Just as she told them to me all those months ago.  
She wanted to share that dream with me.  
It was a beautiful dream.  
No more guns.  
No more grenades.  
No more enemies.  
No more sleeping on the ground.  
No more injuries.  
No more violence.  
No more death.  
The only battle would be the ones waged over bedtime rights and eat your spinach it's good for you, no you can't have dessert until you clean that plate.  
Maybe she would have a pet…  
A dog.  
A lab-husky cross maybe.  
A high energy, long running dog to play with the kids.  
Name it Annie  
That's a cute name.  
I'm rambling again.  
If I stop thinking then the pain will come back.  
If I keep thinking like this maybe I'll live and be able to give her all those things.  
All those wonderful dreams.I'm sorry I can't share those dreams with you…  
Not anymore…  
It hurts…  
I don't want to die…  
Please…  
I want to see her again…  
I want to look into those amazing eyes of hers again.  
I want to taste her lips again.  
I want to touch her again.  
Hold her.  
Kiss her.  
Make love to her.  
Listen to her laugh.  
Listen to her talk.  
Grumble.  
Swear.  
Crack up at all the dirty jokes.  
Give me dirty looks when I start punning.  
Sneak into the back of the humvee to make-out.  
Joke around.  
Nearly get caught.  
See her blush when she gets caught oggling me.  
I do have a nice ass now that I think about it.  
Not as nice as hers though.  
Not that I'll ever get the chance to frisk her and find out again.  
To see her reaction.  
She's so cute when she's flustered.  
She'd yelp  
Spin around  
Slap me on the arm because she's too short to reach my face and yell at me to get serious.  
Payback in the form of retaliation was sweet.  
Teasing and flirting while cleaning guns.  
Promises of what she was going to do to me when our watch was over.  
All those memories.  
She was cute when she slept too.  
Like a little kid all curled up in a ball.  
The smell of her hair.  
The feel of her.  
Soft, feminine flesh and hard, strong muscles.  
God, I'm going to miss her.  
All those promises I had to break.  
God, I miss her…  
So hard to breathe all of a sudden.  
There's so much crap in my lungs.  
I can hear it swishing around.  
It hurts…  
But the pain will be so much worse to know that she'll never know I died.  
And when she does find out it will be too late.  
All those hopes.  
She's so young yet.  
Don't make me crush those dreams.  
Don't make me leave..  
Please God…  
Don't take me away…  
Don't take me away from her.  
She needs me…  
She needs me almost as much as I need her.  
I don't want to die…  
I don't want to die!  
Duenan  
Duenan…  
I lo- 


End file.
